


The Context of Colour

by Wishful86



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron try to choose the colour of their new sofa. Well, Robert tries. Aaron has had enough. </p>
<p>Just a daft bit of something that popped into my head. Bit of lightness before I finish off my other fic. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Context of Colour

Robert swung the door open to the pub and let Aaron passed, “Aaron, we are going to have to choose.”

“I told you, I don’t care.”

“Don’t be like that,” Robert followed his boyfriend to the bar. 

“Robert, we have been at this for hours.”

“Hence why we need to pick- blue or grey?”

Chas came over to them, “What’s this?”

“Right, mum, blue or grey?”

Robert sighed, “No, no, you can’t just ask someone with no context?”

“Yes, I can. Mum, blue or grey?”

“What for?” Chas answered making her son’s shoulders tense.

“Urgh, does it matter? Just- blue or grey?”

“Context, Aaron,” Robert stated firmly.

“I’ll context you,” Aaron spat lightly, “Blue or grey, mum?”

“I’m not picking until you tell me what it is about.”

Leyla decided to pipe up then from beside Robert, “Yeah, cos I mean if you were talking about the sky- blue would be good but grey would be not so good.”

Aaron frowned at her, “We’re not…It’s a sofa, ok?”

“Ok, I was just saying.” She held her hands up in mock surrender.

“This is doing my head in,” Aaron grumbled.

Leyla was not put off, “What colour is your décor?”

“What?” Robert questioned.

“It’s kind of creams,” Chas answered for them.

“Oh well not grey then,” Leyla said like it was obvious.

Chas noticed the bunched up brochures in Robert’s hand and pointed, “Have you got a picture of the sofa?”

“Yeah, hang on,” Robert flicked around with the pages before stopping, “It’s this one.”

“We had a sofa from Ikea- good quality,” Leyla commented. 

“Here, what is wrong with the brown?” Chas asked pointing at the picture.

“Brown?” Robert quirked his brow having not realised that was an option.

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose, “Don’t be adding more colours.”

“No, Chas is right and brown would go well with the cream,” Leyla stated.

“Hmmm… I do kind of like the blue though,” Robert admitted.

Dan joined them at the bar, standing next to Aaron, “What’s going on here?”

“Don’t ask,” Aaron told him.

“Blue or brown?” Robert asked breaking his own ‘context’ rules causing Aaron to side-eye him. 

“Is this like that dress thing? I kept seeing white and gold,” Dan shrugged.

“Really?” Chas exclaimed, “I never saw anything but blue and black.”

“Me too,” Robert agreed.

“Hmm…same.” Leyla said distracted as she flicked through the brochure before stopping, “Oh you should totally buy this lamp.”

Aaron glanced over, “It looks like a spaceship.”

Robert’s eyes lit up, “It does, doesn’t it?”

“Oh no,” Aaron shook his head, “No no, you are not turning our flat into something out of Star Wars.”

“That table is pretty nice too,” Robert said ignoring his boyfriend.

“Are you heading back to Ikea today?” Chas implored.

“We better be. For Robert’s sake.” Aaron stated. 

“Why for me?” Robert looked at him confused.

“Because if we don’t buy a sofa today, you’ll not have anywhere to sleep tonight.”

Robert nudged him, “Oh ha ha.”

Aaron’s brows rose, “You think I’m joking.”

“Pfft.” Robert smirked and leaned closer to Aaron, “Like you’d kick me out of bed.”

“Hmmm,” Aaron purred with a smile. 

“Alright calm down, you two,” Chas rolled her eyes and the boys broke apart, “No, I was wondering if I could come with?”

“Sure,” Aaron said.

“What you after?” Leyla asked.

Chas reached for the brochure and flicked until she found the rugs, “One of these.”

“Ooo, they are lovely. What colour?” Leyla enthused.

“I haven’t decided yet,” Chas shrugged.

“The green is nice,” Dan offered.

“Yeah but the red,” Robert countered. 

Aaron’s head met the bar, “I’m done.” 

…


End file.
